


Betrayal Of The Highest Degree

by exoticlark



Series: The Tyrant!Henry AU Fic Collection [1]
Category: THSC - Fandom, The Henry Stickmin Collection
Genre: A LOT of violence, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin), Tyrant!Henry AU, also stabbed, p violent actually henry gets punched a bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticlark/pseuds/exoticlark
Summary: Final major event in the Tyrant!Henry AU. In which Henry does some shit 'n you have to figure out how the HELL we got here.
Relationships: Thomas Chestershire/Geoffrey Plumb
Series: The Tyrant!Henry AU Fic Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199726
Kudos: 14





	Betrayal Of The Highest Degree

If there had been any kind of warning signs, Henry sure as hell hadn't seen any.

The chaotic roar of battle thrummed in his ears in time with his pounding heart, blood staining his robotic hands and claws. He had told his soldiers to be merciless in battle and use every dirty trick and fighting tactic they had been taught, and they had complied happily, many of them tearing through Govs and Toppats alike.

'Good.' Henry thought. He hated disobedience. He raised his claw, viscera dripping off as he finally let go of Geoffrey's body. He had been long dead, but Henry wanted to make sure his corpse would be unrecognizable. A traitor like him didn't even deserve the common decency of being recognized after death.

He straightened his back, gazing around the discordant battlefield, the ground soaked in blood and the air filled with both pained and terrified shrieks. Henry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He'd be lying if he said he didn't take some form of pleasure in witnessing others misery. The bloodied cyborg was just about to head towards a Gov, who was trapped under a jeep, when something suddenly slammed into his back.

Henry let out a surprised squawk, which then turned into an agonized hiss as a knife was stabbed deep into his side, twisted sharply soon after. Henry collapsed onto the earth, some dirt managing to get into his mouth as his attacker pulled out the knife, most likely about to stab him again. Henry twisted his body so that he was on his back, shock momentarily freezing him as he saw his attacker. "Thomas?!" He squeaked, before breaking off into a scream as Thomas lodged the knife deep into his cybernetic eye.

One of Henry's claws shot up, curling around Thomas's wrist, violently tossing him away as he stumbled onto his feet. His other claw grabbed the handle of the knife, yanking it out and tossing it away as Henry only let out a grunt of pain.

He only had a few seconds to pant and grip at the open wound in his side, before Thomas crashed into him again. Henry was once again pushed onto the ground, Thomas repeatedly striking him again and again on the face with his fist, beginning to pummel him.

Henry could taste blood filling his mouth, feeling some of his teeth growing loose from the sheer force of Thomas's punches. If this continued any longer, Henry would lose consciousness. _"E-eno- **ENOUGH!** "_ Henry finally managed to scream, gripping Thomas by his arm, exerting all the possible strength he had, causing the bone to splinter and crack before finally snapping from the force - in a giant spurt of blood, the bone jutted out of Thomas's flesh, blood splattering across Henry's face.

Thomas let out a weak cry of pain, which was quickly cut short as Henry clawed at his face, ripping open his flesh before kicking him off of himself. Henry scrambled onto his feet, breathing heavily as his shock wore off, giving away to rage. "You... You fucking _bitch!_ " Henry hissed through gritted teeth, violently gripping Thomas by the collar of his shirt, raising him up to face him.

"Tried to betray me, eh?" Henry growled. Thomas let out a feeble whimper. "Well? Answer me!" Henry let out a vicious snarl, shaking Thomas roughly. "I…" Thomas croaked, before his expression hardened with hatred. "I-I realized how much of a _monster_ you are." Henry clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Ah. Become just like Geoffrey, I see. You know what happened to him?" Thomas's eyes grew wide, skin turning pale, at the mention of his ex-husband. "Wh-what… What happened with Geoffrey?" Thomas tentatively asked, his expression softening with fear. Henry pulled Thomas closer, until they were only inches away.

"I fucking killed him. I did. I tore him apart, 'n mutilated his body until he was nothing more than just a bloody, unrecognizable pulp." Henry smirked as he leaned away from Thomas, who was now violently shaking in terror. "Luckily for you, however," - Henry lowered Thomas onto the ground, still gripping tightly onto him - "I have a small semblance of mercy. I will make your death… Ehm… _quick_... Or, at the very least, as quick as I can make drowning be." Slowly, methodically, Henry dragged Thomas towards the edge of a cliff, stumbling occasionally as his wound hampered his usually very fluid, paced gait.

Henry held Thomas out in front of him, dangling him over the edge, standing close to the edge as well. Thomas struggled, his one uninjured arm grabbing desperately at Henry's cybernetic arm. Henry let a dark grin spread across his face, a low chuckle rumbling from his throat.

His chuckle was cut short, however, as Thomas suddenly swung his lower body up at him, legs wrapping around his arm. Henry lost his balance, toppling over the cliff with Thomas. Wind whipped past Henry, ruffling his hair and filling his ears with a strange whistling-like sound. It was only a few seconds, Henry knew, but it felt like hours before they finally hit the water. The cold, dark ocean consumed them, and more white-hot rage entered Henry as he felt Thomas grip at his shirt, trying to pull him in deeper.

Henry dug his claws into Thomas's throat, tearing it open. Bits of gore flew into the water, which was soon stained an even darker shade with blood as Thomas fell still. Henry shook Thomas off of his arm, beginning to quickly swim away. No matter how much pain Henry had been experiencing from the wounds Thomas had given him, Henry wasn't going to go down so easily.

Not yet.

...

God.

_**Henry hated traitors.** _


End file.
